


Alone for the Holidays

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is feeling the loneliness of being stuck in the BSHCI when he receives a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone for the Holidays

Will had known this would happen that it would be the way of things. He was in a hospital for the criminally insane; of course he would be alone for Christmas. 

He’d never really celebrated it much when he was out, but he’s always found at least someone to curl up with to take away the edge of loneliness. 

This year the loneliness only echoed through the big hallways and settled in his chest. It didn’t help that there was a slight chill to the air, and the lack of any real bedding made it just that much worse. There wasn’t any blanket he could wrap around himself to mimic a hug.

Will laughed out loud, a bitter bark of a sound, this is what he had been reduced to. 

He could hear someone a few cells over start talking to themselves at the sound, and he knew that it would keep up for hours. It was why he normally tried to stay silent. Today though it was welcome, the reminder that even though he couldn’t see them, that there was someone out there. 

He kept making noises, laughing or shouting when the talking died down so that it kept up. 

The talking became his track for the night, and he rolled onto his side so that he could count the bricks in the wall. It helped him keep his mind blank, push Hannibal out of his mind and dulled him to his reality. 

He’d finished counting three times when he heard his cell unlock and looked up. It was the orderly who normally took care of his block, his black hair slicked down to his head. He seemed to be carrying something, a small bag, or backpack. Will had never seen anyone this close to his cell with any item that may be used for something dangerous.

He brought his fingers up to his lips, and Will understood and kept quiet. He did however sit up, feeling his body a little stiff from staying in place for so long. He flexed his shoulders never taking his eyes off the orderly.

Will watched in interest as the orderly opened his cell and entered, closing it behind him. 

He wanted to ask what he was doing, but Will kept his mouth shut as the man crossed the cell to come sit down beside him. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if the recording devices caught them.

He braced for an attack, just in case, and watched the man settle on the bed beside him. 

Will watched the orderlies face pull into a lop sided smirk and then he started to lean in. He moved until his mouth was next to Will’s ear. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

He spoke soft enough that it wouldn’t be picked up and Will found a smile on his lips for the first time in days. Although he was still cautious he let the orderly continue what he was doing. 

The bag turned out to be a small backpack when it was pulled off his back, and out of it came Tupperware dish and a small blanket. The blanket was laid over Will’s lap, and Will took the chance to look at the name on his badge, his last name was Brown. It was a small gesture, but he knew how much orderly Brown was risking to give it. When the orderly was satisfied, he opened the container and Will was pleased to see pie. It wasn’t the food that excited him; it was the comfort and memories of a better time. He could smell it already; the blueberries looked good, as if they had been frozen at just the right time.

It was comforts he normally wouldn’t have. 

Will was slightly amused as a plastic fork was handed to him, as if he couldn’t be trusted with the metal counterpart. 

Part of him felt like he should know better, that he shouldn’t be eating something that this stranger gave to him, but just the edge of loneliness being taken away was enough for him to dig in. If he died this way he supposed at least he wouldn’t be alone.

The first bite was good enough that he made a small moan. He hadn’t had anything without the flavour being boiled out of it in months and here he was getting what tasted like a pie that had been made that morning. The crust wasn’t even soggy yet. 

He savoured every bite, not even caring that he was being watched. Will let the flavour fill his mouth, the hint of cloves and cinnamon, the blueberries that popped in his mouth, and the crust that was slightly flaky at the top. Will closed his eyes and as he finished it, he felt like he was back at home.

Even after he finished his last bite he kept his eyes closed for a moment, savouring the taste that was left behind and the warmth of someone sitting beside him, and the blanket in his lap.

Only when he opened them did he have to admit to reality. 

Will leaned over, and whispered in return. He pressed into the orderlies side just to get a little moment of human contact. 

“Thank you, what’s your name?”

Will stayed close, the excuse of needing to whisper allowing him to get some of the cold out of his bones. 

He could feel the lips brush against his ear on the reply. 

“Matthew.”

Will couldn’t think of more to say, the numbness that managed to prevail on most of his days made him feel slow to react. Instead he enjoyed the silence that lapsed between them and he hoped that they had time. 

He wasn’t yet ready to give up the first human contact he had had, besides the tests from the doctors and the times the orderlies wrapped him into a jacket. This was different; it was the simple calm of being next to someone without having to speak. 

Will felt a hand tentative on his thigh and he set his Tupperware aside and covered it with his own. The acceptance of the touch seemed to relax Matthew and he felt the line of Matthew’s body as he pressed in closer. Matthew didn’t try for move, he just sat with Will for what felt like hours, their hands touching and their bodies close. 

Finally he felt movement, and his hand was brought up to Matthew’s lips and he felt their soft touch. The kiss that was laid there spoke of respect and adoration; it reminded him of the kiss of fidelity laid on a masters hand.

With that Matthew set Will’s hand in his lap and started to collect up everything he had brought tucking it back into the pack. 

As the plastic fork went inside he paused at a small pocket and unzipped it. He passed over a small package. In his hands Will could see it was chocolate wrapped in wafer paper. 

Matthew made an obvious nod at the sink, as if to tell him where to dispose of the thin paper. 

His eyes lingered on Will the whole time, as if he wished he could say more, but he was unable. Matthew paused now that everything was packed, his hand pausing over the blanket. 

Will gave a small nod in return of thanks and handed it to him to save him from having to take it. 

The orderly checked over one last time before their eyes met, it felt like forever staring into the big green eyes. Then in one quick movement he looked away and slipped out the cell.

Matthew’s quiet departure did not take with it the feeling of warmth that Matthew had brought though. That would stay with him a lot longer. He had the chocolate and the memory which would last a lot longer.

He took out one of the chocolates and pressed it on his tongue before he lay down on his bed. 

This time when he closed his eyes, with chocolate thick on his tongue, Will did not feel so alone.


End file.
